1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to processes for producing hydrofluorocarbons. In particular, this disclosure relates to processes for reducing the amount of monofluoroacetate generated in the processes used to produce hydrofluoroolefins.
2. Description of Related Art
The refrigeration industry has been working for the past few decades to find replacement refrigerants for the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) being phased out as a result of the Montreal Protocol. The solution for most refrigerant producers has been the commercialization of hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants. The new HFC refrigerants, have zero ozone depletion potential and thus are not affected by the current regulatory phase-out as a result of the Montreal Protocol.